A New Love
by RoseHeaven
Summary: Vier Jahre in Hogwarts waren die Hölle für Rose Weasley. Sie reist für ein Jahr nach Frankreich und kommt dann für das 6. Schuljahr wieder zurück nach England. Wie wird das neue Schuljahr für Rose? Haben sich Scorpius und die anderen wirklich geändert? Was passiert wenn besagter Slytherin mit Albus befreundet ist?
1. Chapter 1

Früher hatte sie sich auf nichts mehr gefreut, als auf ihren ersten Tag in Hogwarts. Voller Vorfreude hatte sie die Tage gezählt bis es endlich so weit war. Sie behielt immer einen kühlen Kopf, doch an ihrem ersten Schultag war sie so richtig nervös gewesen. Sie hatte von ihren Eltern und ihren Onkels und Tanten und Cousins so viel schönes von Hogwarts gehört und sie hoffte dass diese Zeit dort die unvergesslichste Zeit ihres Lebens werden würde.

Doch wer hätte gedacht dass die nächsten vier Jahre, zwar unvergesslich, aber auch die schlimmsten Jahre ihrer Schulzeit werden? Niemand. Rose Weasley, die Tochter von zwei großen Zauberern wurde oft gehänselt und gedemütigt. Es gab keine Woche wo sie nicht in ihrem Zimmer saß und weinte. Scorpius Malfoy und seine Affenbande machten ihr das Leben zu Hölle. Nirgends war sie vor ihnen sicher. Ihr Cousin, Albus, konnte ihr nicht wirklich helfen, da er selbst in Slytherin war. Wenn er sich gegen seine Mitschüler stellen würde, hätte er es schlimmer als Rose. James, ihr anderer Cousin, war viel zu sehr mit sich und seinen Freunden beschäftigt, als zu bemerken dass Rose durch die Hölle ging.

Rose konnte machen was sie wollte, nie war es den Anderen recht. Immer wurde sie nachgemacht oder über sie gelacht wenn sie etwas sagte. Man beschimpfte sie und machte sich über sie lustig. Ihren Eltern erzählte sie nichts davon. Doch als ihr kleiner Bruder Hugo nach Hogwarts kam, übernahm er die ehrenvolle Aufgabe und erzählte alles ihren Eltern.

Es war ein ewiges hin und her. Warum Rose nichts gesagt hätte, Was sie nun machen sollten. Warum Al nicht geholfen hatte, warum James nichts machte.

Ron was sauer auf den Vater von Scorpius, Draco Malfoy sie sind zusammen zur Schule gegangen und konnten sich zu dieser Zeit nichts sonderlich leiden.

Ihr Onkel Harry schob dies nicht auf Draco Malfoy, sondern viel mehr auf das Haus Slytherin, denn dort wurden immer noch die falschen Prinzipien vermittelt.

Nach einer ewigen Diskussion was nun passieren würde, wurde entschieden dass Rose für das fünfte Schuljahr nach Frankreich geht. Fleur war dort schließlich auch zur Schule gegangen, somit sollte es kein Problem sein.

Gesagt getan. Rose wurde angenommen.

Hugo und Albus waren, nicht begeistert doch sie fanden sich mit der Situation ab.

Rose erlebte ein unvergessliches Jahr in Frankreich. Sie lernte viele nette Menschen kennen und fand ziemlich schnell eine gute Freundin. Charlotte. Die beiden waren unzertrennlich.

Als das fünfte Schuljahr sich dem Ende zuneigt – Rose hatte fantastische Noten erzielt – beschlossen ihre Eltern dass sie Rose wieder zurück nach England kommen soll.

Rose war keinesfalls begeistert und wollte nicht wirklich wieder zurück. Sie schrieb Albus und dieser versicherte ihr dass die Jungs aus seinem Haus sich geändert hätten. Sie seien erwachsen geworden.

Sie wollte nichts mehr mit diesen Jungs zu tun haben, dessen war sich Rose sicher. Um nicht allein in Hogwarts zu sein, überredeten sie die Eltern von Charlotte, dass diese bei Rose wohnen darf und für ein Jahr Hogwarts besuchen würde. Mit Professor McGonagall war alles geklärt und so kamen die zwei Mädchen, zwei Wochen vor dem neuen Schuljahr zurück nach England.

Da keiner Rose in dem Jahr gesehen hatte, konnte niemand ahnen wie sehr sie sich doch verändert hat. Sie würde in England mit Sicherheit dem ein oder anderem Jungen den Kopf verdrehen.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose und Charlotte liefen den langen Bahnsteig in London entlang. Die Eltern von Rose würden sie abholen.

Auch wenn sie es nie zugeben würde, Rose war froh wieder in einer vertrauten Umgebung zu sein. Der Bahnhof in Kings Cross war einfach unglaublich und jedesmal wenn sie ihn betrat fühlte sie sich ein bisschen mehr Zuhause. Charlotte kam aus dem staunen gar nicht mehr heraus. Sie sah sich alles genauestens an.

„Und hier wolltest du wirklich weg?" Charlotte grinste sie an.

„Wart ab bis du Hogwarts siehst." Rose machte es nichts aus, wenn Charlotte eine Anspielung darauf machte, dass sie gegangen war. Sie waren beste Freundinnen da war das normal.

Ron und Hermine begrüßten ihre Tochter ausgiebig, auch Hugo war mit dabei. Hermine entging natürlich nicht, wie sehr sich ihre Tochter verändert hatte. Aus dem kleinen Pummelchen war eine richtige wunderschöne junge Frau geworden. Ron bemerkte nichts. Was typisch war.

Nach einem kurzen kennen lernen schlossen alle Charlotte schnell ins Herz. Auf dem Weg zu ihrem Haus, neben den Lovegoods, wurde viel geredet.

Rose hielt sich etwas zurück. Sie war noch nie der Mensch gewesen, der viel redete. Sie hörte lieber zu.

Charlotte hingegen redete viel und schnell.

Hermine schaute immer wieder besorgt zu ihrer Tochter und konnte genau sehen wie nervös sie war, wieder zur Schule zu gehen.

Zuhause, im Halenplace, bezogen Rose und Charlotte sogleich ihr Zimmer.

Harry und Ginny kamen einmal vorbei, doch Rose machte ihnen deutlich dass sie James und Al nicht sehen möchte. So verbrachten die zwei Mädchen die letzten zwei Wochen nur zu zweit. Am vorletzten Tag machten sie sich auf den Weg in die Winkelgasse um die nötigen Schulsachen zu kaufen. Charlotte war begeistert und wollte gar nicht mehr gehen. In Frankreich gab es so etwas wie die Winkelgasse nicht, man kaufte seine Sachen per Eule und bekam sie dann ins Haus geliefert. Durch Paris gab es immer wieder kleinere Läden, dessen Besitzer Hexen oder Zauberer sind, doch es gab keine gesamte Einkaufsstraße. Charlotte kaufte so viele Sachen, dass man gar nicht mehr sagen konnte was alles dabei war. Auf jeden Fall einen neuen Kessel, eine Messingwaage und alle Schulbücher.

Rose kaufte nur das nötigste, denn sie hatte sich schon in ihrem letzten Jahr in Frankreich so viele Sachen gekauft, da brauchte sie keine neuen Sachen mehr. Sie wollte diesen Einkauf sowie so, so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen und sie war auch froh niemanden zu treffen den sie kannte.

Charlotte wollte nicht mehr gehen, so toll fand sie es in der Winkelgasse.

Als sie endlich wieder im Halenplace ankamen packten sie ihre Koffer und genossen das restliche Wochenende.

Rose hatte außer ihren Eltern und ihrem Bruder niemanden gesehen, seid sie wieder zu Hause war.

Das neue Schuljahr konnte kommen.


	3. Chapter 3

Rose, Charlotte und Hugo hatten sich einen Weg durch die Menge gebahnt und sich so schnell wie möglich eine eigenes Abteil gesucht.

Sie unterhielten sich über alles mögliche und Rose und Charlotte erzählten viel von Frankreich. Hugo verstand sich gut mit den beiden.

Sie lachten viel und hatten richtig Spaß, bis auf einmal Albus in der Tür stand und Hugo ansah.

„Hey Hugo, ist nicht Rose wieder da? Wo ist sie?" Hugo sah seine Cousin verständnislos an und Rose konnte nur schnauben. Albus wandte seinen Blick in die Richtung aus der das Schnauben kam.

Er sah Rose eine Weile an bis er auf einmal große Augen machte und sein Mund aufklappte.

„Rose?" Er konnte sein staunen nicht verbergen.

„Hallo Albus. Na wo hast du deinen neuen besten Freund gelassen?" Rose war nicht fair zu ihm, aber sie konnte ihn echt nicht verstehen, wie er mit ihm befreundet sein konnte.

„Du weißt es? Man Hugo kannst du nicht einmal deine Klappe halten?" Hugo zuckte mit den Schultern. Rose war seine Schwester. Es war klar dass seine Loyalität bei ihr lag.

„Hör mal Rosie, er hat sich wirklich geändert. Ich schwöre es dir." Rose sah ihn skeptisch an.

„Al, du bist mein Cousin und ich will mich nicht mit dir streiten. Wir können befreundet sein, doch ich will ihn nicht in meiner Nähe haben, ok?", sie sah ihn bittend an.

„Ich versuche es. Und irgendwann wirst du feststellen dass er sich wirklich geändert hat."

Rose nickte nur und sah zu Charlotte, diese zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Und wer bist du?" Albus wandte sich an Charlotte. Er grinste sie an. Er hatte wohl gefallen an ihr gefunden. Sie war hübsch. Blonde lange Haare, blaue Augen und ein hübsches Gesicht.

„Charlotte. Rose' beste Freundin. Ich gehe für ein Jahr nach Hogwarts."

Sie lächelte ihn an. Rose sah ihre beste Freundin ungläubig an. Normalerweise fand Charlotte Jungs nicht so toll, doch Albus schien ihr zu gefallen. Rose verdrehte nur genervt dir Augen.

„Ahh ja meine Mutter hatte das erzählt. Herzlich Willkommen und ich hoffe du wirst eine tolle Zeit haben." Er schenkte ihr noch ein bezauberndes lächeln und Hugo bekam ganz plötzlich einen Hustanfall.

„Wir sehen und in der Schule, Rose, Hugo." Mit einem nicken verschwand er aus dem Abteil und lies die drei wieder allein.

Rose sah ihre Freundin an.

„Da scheint aber jemand gefallen an meinem Cousin gefunden zu haben." Ein grinsen breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus, als sie sah wie Charlotte rot wurde.

Diese sagte nicht dazu und sah aus dem Fenster.

„Hugo? Hat er sich geändert?" Hugo sah seine große Schwester an.

„Ich denke schon, er pöbelt nicht mehr und versteht sich mit vielen." Rose sah nachdenklich.

„Mach dir keine Gedanken Rosie. Warte einfach mal ab wie es in der Schule wird. Außerdem du siehst bezaubernd aus, wer könnte schon was gegen dich sagen." Er lächelte sie an und Rose sah ihn strahlend an.

„Er hat Recht, Rose. Warte erst einmal ab wie es wird. Ich jedenfalls freue mich schon."

Rose sah nachdenklich aus dem Fenster.

Charlotte und Hugo spielten den Rest der Zugfahrt Snape explodiert, welches sich schnell zu Charlottes neuem Lieblingsspiel entwickelte.

Als sie am Bahnhof in Hogsmead ankommen, werden sie alle fröhlich von Hagrid begrüßt, er erkannte Rose sofort und schloss auch Charlotte schnell in sein Herz. Er sammelte alle Erstklässler ein und lies Charlotte, Hugo und Rose zurück. Diese machten sich auf den Weg zu den Kutschen. Alle anderen waren schon weg, somit wartete nur noch eine Kutsche auf die drei Schüler. Rose freute sich schon auf eine leere Kutsche, doch als sie näher an die Kutsche liefen traf sie der Schlag. In der Kutsche saßen Albus, Scorpius und noch ein Junge aus Slytherin. Scorpius saß mit dem Rücken zu Rose, doch sie wusste dass er es war, denn Albus war auch hier. Ob er Scorpius von ihrem Treffen im Zug erzählt hatte? Als ob Al Gedanken lesen konnte, sah er sie an und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie seufzte erleichtert auf, denn somit konnte sie noch hoffen, dass Scorpius sie nicht erkennen würde. Charlotte und Hugo hatten den stillen Austausch zwischen Rose und Al gesehen und wussten wie sie sich zu verhalten hatten.

„Entschuldige Al, ist hier noch Platz?" Hugo sah seinen Cousin unschuldig an.

Dieser nickte und die drei stiegen in die Kutsche. Rose hielt die ganze Zeit die Luft an. Scorpius und der andere Slytherin sahen die drei nur an. Der Blick von Albus lag die ganze Zeit nur auf Charlotte. Scorpius sah Rose drei Sekunden länger an als Charlotte. Ihm schien Rose zu gefallen. Wenn er wüsste! Doch anscheinend wusste er nicht.

Die meiste Zeit während der Fahrt wurde nicht gesprochen. Worüber hätte man sich auch unterhalten sollen. Zwei Gryffindors und drei Slytherin mit einer Austauschschülerin in einer Kutsche. Man konnte schon von einem Erfolg sprechen, wenn sie alle diese Kutschfahrt überleben würden.

„Wie waren deine Ferien, Al?" Der dritte Slytherin wandte sich an Albus.

„Ganz gut und deine Jo?" Der angesprochene nickte, „auch." Damit war die Konversation auch schon wieder beendet.

Die Kutschfahrt würde nur noch 5 Minuten dauern.

„Kommt nicht deine Schwester dieses Jahr wieder, Hugo?" Scorpius hatte sich an diesen gewandt und sah ihn belustigt an.

„Ja wieso? Hast du sie vermisst?" Hugo sah ihn herausfordernd an.

„Bestimmt nicht die. Was sollte mich an der nur interessieren." Er machte ein abschätziges Gesicht. Rose platzte so langsam der Kragen. Sie war einen Blick zu Albus der so viel bedeutete wie „So-viel-zum-Thema-er-hat-sich-geändert". Albus schüttelte nur kurz den Kopf. Sie sollte sich zusammenreißen.

„Aber wo ist sie denn, wenn sie wieder zurück kommt? Traut sie sich nicht? Kein wunder bei ihrem Aussehen." Scorpius lachte.

„Du hast sie vorher schier angesabbert, also so schlecht kann ihr Aussehen dann ja doch nicht sein." Albus sah seinen besten Freund an und grinste. Der Blickte ihn verwirrt an.

„Alter wen hab ich hier angesabbert?"

Nun meldete sich Rose zu Wort. Sie wollte sein Gesicht sehen.

„Das Mädchen dass dir gegenüber sitzt und das du die ersten vier Jahre in Hogwarts andauernd geärgert hast, Scorpius. Man könnte meinen du merkst dir die Gesichtszüge von jemandem den du gehasst hast." Rose warf sich ihre langen Roten Locken über die Schulter. Scorpius starrte sie nur an. Sein Mund klappte auf und dann musterte er sie eindringlicher. Es war tatsächlich Rose, nur sah sie einfach heiß aus. Schlanke Figur, lange schöne leicht gelockte Haare und ein Hammer Gesicht. Scorpius könnte sich Ohrfeigen dafür dass er es nicht bemerkt hatte.

Doch schnell wandte er sich an Albus.

„Alter du sagst mir keinen Ton, dass deine Cousine mir gegenüber in einer Kutsche sitzt?"

Albus lachte nur.

„Mensch, ich wollte dass du es selber herausfindest, doch als du sie beschimpft hast, dachte ich ich stoppe dich lieber, bevor sie dich noch verflucht." Er konnte immer noch nicht aufhören zu Lachen.

Scorpius warf noch einen Blick zu Rose. Er konnte einfach nicht glauben was sie aus sich gemacht hat. Weswegen konnte er sie nochmal nicht leiden? Ihm fiel kein Grund ein. Doch bevor er sich entschuldigen konnte, hielt die Kutsche und Rose und ihre Freundin stiegen mit einem abwertenden Blick aus. Hugo hinterher, doch dieser drehte sich noch einmal um.

„Nächstes mal solltest du vielleicht deine Klappe halten, Scorpius. Hattest du nicht gesagt dass du dich mit ihr gut stellen willst? Für Albus, deinen besten Kumpel? Ich denke das hast du dir gerade gehörig versaut." Er sah seinen Cousin noch einmal an und verschwand dann in das Schloss.

Scorpius und Albus saßen noch etwas in der Kutsche. Scorpius verwirrt und Albus lachend.

„So schlimm das ist, aber ich muss meinem kleinen Cousin recht geben." Er konnte nicht mehr aufhören zu Lachen.

„Na los lass uns gehen, bevor wir hier noch festwachsen."

Im Schloss angekommen wurden die Erstklässler auf die Häuser verteilt. Im Anschluss stellte Professor McGonagall Charlotte vor und teilte sie auch einem Haus zu. Keiner war überrascht dass sie nach Gryffindor kam. Sie schlenderte an den Tisch zu Rose und setzte sich neben diese.

Nach dem Festmahl erhob sich Professor McGonagall erneut und die Gespräche an den Tischen verstummten.

„Da es noch viele Änderungen der Schülerschaften gab, konnte ich in den Ferien keine Schulsprecher und Vertrauensschüler ernennen. Somit werde ich dies jetzt nachholen."

Sie nannte Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs.

„Nun die Catherines. Es werden Miss Greengrass und Mr Potter." Lauter Applaus aus den Slytherin Reihen aber auch am Gryffindor Tisch. Albus konnte es gar nicht glauben.

„Bei den Gryffindors sind es Miss Lovegood und Mr Weasley." Rose sah ihren kleinen Bruder strahlend an und dieser sah sich ungläubig um. Die beiden bekamen am meisten Applaus.

„Die neuen Schulsprecher sind nach langem überlegen Mr Malfoy, aus Syltherins. Bitte kommen sie doch zu mir herauf." Sie sah ihn abwartend an und unter lautem Applaus der Catherines schritt er hinauf uns stellte sich neben die Direktorin.

„Die zweite Schulsprecherin ist Miss Weasley, aus Gryffindor." Es brach Gemurmel in der großen Halle aus und Rose erhob sich langsam von ihrem Platz. Die Gryffindors applaudierten laut und als die Schüler Rose richtig sehen konnte, ging ein Raunen durch die Halle und die Jungs konnten ihre Münder kaum schließen, viele pfiffen ihr sogar hinter her. Rose straffte ihre Schulter, warf sich die Haare über die Schulter, setzte ein Lachen auf und lief auf Professor McGonagall zu. Diese strahlte sie an und reichte ihr die Hand.

„Es freut mich dass sie wieder da sind, Miss Weasley."

„Ich freue mich auch."

„So die Schulsprecher werden nun mit mir mit kommen, und sie meine Lieben werden jetzt unter der Anleitung der Vertrauensschüler ihre Schlafsäle aufsuchen. Eine erholsame Nacht ihnen allen."


	4. Chapter 4

Rose und Scoprius folgten schweigen ihrer Direktorin. Sie bewohnt das alte Büro von Professor Dumbledore. Hinter ihrem Schreibtisch hing ein Bild von ihm und er lächelte die zwei an, als sie hinter McGonagall das Büro betraten. Rose war noch nie hier gewesen. Doch das Büro war großartig. Groß und mit voller Zeug voll gestellt von dem Rose nicht einmal die Namen wusste. Neben Dumbledores Bild hing ein Bild von Professor Snape. Sie wusste nicht viel über den Mann, nur dass Onkel Harry, Albus nach ihm benannt hatte. Doch wirklich freundlich schien er nicht zu sein, den er grummelte nur genervt als die drei Personen sich niederließen.

Professor McGonagall hinter ihrem Schreibtisch, Rose und Scorpius davor.

„Entschuldigen sie die Frage, Professor, du auch Rose, aber wieso ist sie zu Schulsprecherin ernannt worden? Ich meine sie war ein Jahr weg? Die Schüler kennen sie ja kaum noch?" Rose schnaubte nur verachten und verdrehte genervt ihre Augen.

„Es ist eine Entscheidung die bei mir liegt, Mr. Malfoy, doch der Gerechtigkeit halber beantworte ich ihnen die Frage. Sie wurde zu Schulsprecherin ernannt, da sie äußerst intelligent ist, warmherzig, loyal und außerdem war sie sehr beliebt in Frankreich. Sie kam mit allen gut aus und wie ich von der Rektorin erfahren habe, wurde sie sogar in deren zweiten Halbjahr zur Vertrauensschülerin dort gewählt, was dort nicht wirklich oft vorkommt, da normal nur Schüler gewählt werden, die auch ihren Abschluss dort machen, doch Miss Weasley scheint sich ja sehr gut eingelebt zu haben. Zu meinem großen Erstaunen ist es das genaue Gegenteil von dem , was sie hier erlebt hat und ich meine zu glauben dass sie, Mr. Malfoy, nicht ganz unbeteiligt an der Sache waren, oder Irre ich mich?" Professor McGonagall sah ihn mit diesem Blick an, wo man besser ruhig ist und nicht noch mehr Einwände gegen ihre Entscheidung bringt. Was das Schlimme war, Scorpius musste sich eingestehen, dass sie Recht hatte, er war der Hauptgrund warum sie von hier weg ist.

Er nickte nur und sah nach hinten zu dem Bild von Dumbledore, dieser hatte aufmerksam das Gespräch verfolgt.

„Ich denke, Mr. Malfoy, auch bei ihnen, könnte der ein oder Andere sich wundern, warum sie gerade zum Schulsprecher ernannt wurden. Gerade wegen ihrer Taten und nicht-Taten. Doch sie sollten eines in Erinnerung behalten. Was geschehen ist, ist geschehen, man kann es nicht mehr ändern. Doch das was passieren wird, ist nicht in Stein gemeißelt.

Das hängt von den Entscheidungen ab, die sie treffen. Sie haben soweit ich mitbekommen habe sie allen gezeigt dass Menschen sich ändern können, geben sie anderen auch die Chance ihnen das zu zeigen."

Professor Snape verdrehte die Augen. Das war typisch Dumbledore. Immer der Allwissende.

Scorpius hingegen, sah nachdenklich aus. Innerhalb von fünf Minuten hatten Erwachsene ihm etwas gesagt, das wahr ist. Sie hatten alle Recht.

Rose hatte die ganze Zeit nur schweigend da gesessen. Sie hatte in Frankreich gelernt nicht mehr auf das zu hören, was andere über sie sagten, wenn Malfoy also meinte, dass sie nicht gut genug für diesen Posten war, dann sollte er das doch glaube. Solange die Anderen sich irgendwie mit dieser Situation abfinden würden, kam Rose gut damit klar.

„Vielen Dank, Albus für deine Belehrung." Professor McGonagall wandte sich wieder den beiden Schülern vor ihr zu.

„Miss Weasley, Mr. Malfoy. Da sie die neuen Schulsprecher sind, werden sie wie die Schulsprecher die Jahre zuvor auch, den Schulsprecherturm im 4. Stock bewohnen."

Rose klappte die Kinnlade hinunter. Daran hatte sie nicht mehr gedacht. Sie würde jetzt ein Jahr lang mit Scorpius Malfoy in einem Turm wohnen. Sie könnte sich auch gleich unter die Peitschende Weide stellen. Wäre wahrscheinlich Schmerzloser als mit ihm zusammen zu wohnen.

Scorpius hatte seine Augen erschrocken aufgerissen und sah Professor McGonagall an, als würde er sie jeden Moment anspringen wie eine Katze. Bei dem Gedanken zuckte sein Mundwinkel ein wenig nach oben. Er erinnerte sich noch an sein erstes Jahr, als Professor McGonagall in Verwandlung auf dem Tisch, in Gestalt einer Katze saß und sich verwandelte wann immer ihr danach war. Das erste mal, als er es gesehen hatte, war er doch etwas erschrocken, doch mit der Zeit gewöhnte man sich daran.

Professor McGonagall sah die beiden Schüler abwechselnd an und konnte nur blankes entsetzen in ihren Gesichtern lesen.

„Kann man das nicht irgendwie ändern, Professor? Ich bin wirklich bereit mit ihm zu arbeiten, aber mit ihm zu wohnen? Da könnte ich genau so gut gleich im St. Mungos wohnen, denn dort werde ich landen, wenn ich mit ihm zusammen wohne."

Rose sah ihre Direktorin bittend an. Scorpius sah Rose an.

„Na so schlimm bin ich nun auch wieder nicht."

„Neeeeein, bestimmt nicht. Die ersten vier Schuljahr waren alles Verwechslungen und ich bin wegen deiner guten Manier nach Frankreich gegangen. Genau." Die Stimme von Rose trotze nur so vor Ironie. Scorpius sah sie komisch an und wollte schon widersprechen, doch die Direktorin unterbrach ihn.

„Genug jetzt. Es tut mir leid Miss Weasley aber daran lässt sich nichts ändern." Professor McGonagall sah wirklich so aus, als ob es ihr leid täte. Sie wusste was in den ersten vier Jahren passiert war.

„Ihre Aufgaben werden nicht einfach sein, doch ich bin mir sicher, dass sie diese Aufgaben meistern werden. Sie müssen sich einmal in der Woche für Gespräche mit Schülern zur Verfügung stellen. Vertraulich. Sie werden die Termine selbst bestimmen. Ihr Büro befindet sich recht neben dem Eingang zu ihrem Turm. Außerdem werden sie den Weihnachtsball organisieren und wir Lehrer haben darüber abgestimmt, dass die Schüler des 5. ,6. und 7. Jahrgangs jedes Halbjahr eine kleine Feier veranstalten dürfen. Kein Alkohol und keine Eskapaden. Sie beide werden die Leitung übernehmen. Die Vertrauensschüler dürfen sie in diese Aufgaben gerne mit einbeziehen."

Endlich endete der Redeschwall von der Direktorin. Das waren nicht allzu viele Aufgaben, damit konnte Rose leben.

Scorpius und Rose nickten zum Zeichen das sie verstanden hatten.

„Eine Kleinigkeit, fast hätte ich es vergessen. Da Charlotte ihre Austauschschülerin ist, wird sie bei ihnen wohnen, Miss Weasley. Sie helfen ihr sich hier zurecht zu finden. Im Moment befindet sie sich in ihrem neuem Turm."

„Ich möchte auch jemanden haben, der bei mir wohnt! Wie soll ich dass denn aushalten wenn ich mit zwei Mädchen zusammen wohne?" Scorpius sah die Direktorin bittend an.

„Sie werden es überleben, Mr. Malfoy, stellen sie sich nicht so. Selbst ihr Vater hätte sich nicht so angestellt wie ein kleines Kind. Es wird ihnen gut tun, glauben sie mir."

Rose freute sich insgeheim dass Charlotte bei ihr wohnen durfte. So musste sie wenigstens nicht jede freie Minute mit Malfoy zu tun haben.

„So nun, das war fürs erste alles. Bitte begeben sie sich jetzt hinauf in ihren Turm. Den Weg werden sie schon finden. Das Passwort lautet Phönixfeder. Gute Nacht." Mit diesen Worten erhoben sich Rose und Scorpius und machten sich schweigend auf den Weg in den vierten Stock.

McGonagall lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück und seufzte leise.

„Ob wir hier richtig entschieden haben."

„Mach dir keine Sorgen Minerva, die zwei - drei, werden das schon hinbekommen. Mr. Malfoy hat sich sehr verändert, auch Miss Weasley. Es wird gut gehen, vertrauen mir."

„Wenn du das sagen, Albus. Wenn etwas schief geht war es deine Schuld. Und die von Severus." Sie lächelte die beiden ehemaligen Schulleiter von Hogwarts an.

„Wieso denn ich?", meldete sich nun auch Severus zu Wort.

„Na du hast ihn nicht davon abgehalten." Sie zwinkerte ihm zu und Snape grummelte weiter vor sich hin.

Sie liefen schweigend nebeneinander her. Keiner sagte ein Wort. Rose wollte nicht mit ihm reden und Scorpius wusste nicht was er hätte sagen können.

Sie liefen den Gang im vierten Stockwerk entlang und fanden sogleich ihr Portrait. Es war Rubina Ravenclaw. Komisch dass ausgerechnet sie hier hing. Vor allem dass es ein Portrait von ihr gab.

Rose nannte das Passwort und trat als erste in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Er war gemütlich eingerichtet. Ganz nach ihrem Geschmack. Drei Bücherregale, drei Tische zum Arbeiten und Lernen. Ein Kamin mit einem Sofa und zwei Sesseln davor. In einem der beiden saß Charlotte. Als sie Rose durch die Tür kommen sah, sah sie auf.

„Da bist du ja endlich. Ich dachte schon du kommst gar nicht mehr." Rose lies sich auf das Sofa fallen.

„Ist das nicht cool das wir zusammen wohnen? Fast so wie in Frankreich, nur dass hier Jungs erlaubt sind, wobei das in diesem Fall ja wohl nicht wirklich ein Vorteil ist." Sie blickte zu Scorpius der etwas verloren im Raum stand.

„Komm Rose ich zeig dir unser Zimmer. Es ist einfach unglaublich." Sie schnappte sich ihre beste Freundin und zog sie nach oben.

Scorpius nahm einfach an, dass der andere Treppenaufgang zu seinem Zimmer führte und er stieg hinauf. Er behielt recht. Sein Zimmer war gemütlich. Grün und Silber. Slytherinfarben halt. Er legte sich angezogen wie er war auf sein Bett und träumte vor sich hin.

Es waren bereits zwei Stunden vergangen seit dem er sich hingelegt hatte. Er musste sich noch Duschen bevor er richtig schlafen gehen konnte. Er sah eine Tür die aus seinem Zimmer führte, vermutlich direkt ins Badezimmer. Er öffnete seinen Koffer, nahm die wichtigsten Sachen heraus und schritt durch die Türe in sein Badezimmer.

Ein heller Schrei lies ihn zusammenzucken und er schlug sich seinen Arm am Türrahmen an.

„Malfoy was hast du in unserem Badezimmer verloren?" Rose stand vor ihm mit nicht mehr bekleidet als ihrem BH und Hotpants. Sie versuchte ihren Oberkörper so gut wie möglich zu verdecken. Scorpius musterte sie deutlicher. Verdammt hatte sie einen guten Körper und sie war wirklich hübsch geworden.

„Malfoy?" Er hatte nicht bemerkt dass er sie noch immer anstarrte.

„Das ist offenbar nicht nur euer Badezimmer, sondern auch meines." Er sah sie immer noch an. Keiner der beiden hatte bemerkt dass Charlotte schon eine Weile hinter Rose stand, bis sie sich zu Wort meldete.

„Dann sollten wir uns in Zukunft am besten absprechen, bevor Scorpius hier noch den ganzen Boden vollsabbert." Sie kichert und Scorpius sah sie böse an. Rose konnte sich ein herzhaftes Lachen nicht verkneifen.

„So so gesabbert?" Sie kicherte im Einklang mit Charlotte.

Scorpius stand immer noch mitten im Türrahmen und wusste nicht was er machen sollte. Es war ihm neu, dass Mädchen ihn verspotteten.

„Wenn die Damen, oder was auch immer, dann fertig wären mit Lachen, ich würde gerne Duschen." Er betonte das was auch immer sehr deutlich.

Rose zuckte ein wenig zusammen und Charlottes lächeln erstarb sofort.

Rose schnappte sich ihr T-shirt zog es sich über und verschwand mit Charlotte durch die Tür in ihre Zimmer. Die Türe lies sie hinter sich laut zu knallen und er konnte hören, wie die beiden Mädchen Zauber sprachen um sie zu versiegeln.

Scorpius schlug sich mit der flachen Hand auf die Stirn.

Warum hatte er das wieder gesagt? Oh er war so blöd. Merlin, wie konnte ihm nur so etwas passieren? Er hatte doch eigentlich nichts gegen sie. Wie konnte er wieder in sein altes Muster zurück fallen, sobald sie einen Schritt in dieses Schloss setzte? Das war doch wie verhext. Er duschte sich und machte, dass er ins Bett kam. Morgen würde der erste Schultag sein, da musste er fit sein. Doch schlafen konnte er nicht wirklich. Er überlegte die ganze Nacht hindurch wie er die Sache mit Rose gerade biegen konnte. Nicht nur für Albus sondern auch für sich selbst. So schlimm war Rose nämlich garnich.

Vielen dank fürs Lesen ;)

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen :)

Ich freue mich über ein zwei Reviews von euch ;)

Lg Rosi


End file.
